Neither Mortal, Nor Demigod, So What Am I?
by OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg
Summary: When a girl comes staggering out of the woods in nothing but animal skins, with long, wild hair and golden eyes. You are bound to be suspicious. With knowledge of the camps and an excellent fighter. Is she a friend, a demigod...or is she something completely different? INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prologue

This is the beginning of my first fanfiction, so please review! more to come over tonight/this weekend :)

Oh! Almost forgot!...

**I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOMENESS OF RICK RIORDAN'S AWESOME CHARACTERS OF THE AWESOME PERCY JACKSON SERIES!**

enjoy! :)

~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~

* * *

**Prologue.**

A winter wonderland,

that's what someone would call it.

A thick blanket of snow-covered the ground,

dusted the trees,

and blew through the air in gentle flurries.

Clean,

pure,

innocent.

Who wants to bet that those are just some of the words someone would give you if you asked them what they thought about "snow".

But that is anything but the truth.

Snow is **cold**.

Snow is **calculating**.

Snow is **cruel**,

it makes anything look like a **stain** on its surface.

That's what I am.

I'm the stain,

the **_theoretical pee_** in this snow,

but a stubborn one that has trudged on.

My long, tangled black hair sharply contrasted with the snow as it whipped my face,

stinging like icy needles.

Though that was nothing to what I felt boiling up in my heart.

The all too familiar constricting feeling of panic started to bubble up inside me.

There was **nothing**,

** nothing** here...

I twisted around,

my golden eyes widening with fear and disbelief.

I was met by an only eerie silence and the disgustingly bright snow.

I ran my hands through my hair frantically,

as strangled gasps for air passed my cracked and bloodied lips.

No...I've sacrificed too much to get here.

**"WHERE ARE THEY!"**,

I screamed.

Tears starting to run down my face,

stinging the deep gashes that littered my skin.

**"WHERE ARE THEY!"**,

I screamed again,

digging my fingers into my scalp as I collapsed to the ground,

the snow stinging my legs.

Nothing...

the wind just kept tossing the snow around me,

whistling musically as it blew.

I froze,

watching my blood slowly flow from my wounds.

It was mocking me,

**_she_** was mocking me.

How dare she...

after everything that I've done...

all the lines that I've crossed.

I roared, letting out an **inhuman** scream.

A tidal wave of uncontrollable **anger** surged through me,

**wiping any doubts...**

**any remorse.**

...

* * *

The figure of the girl disappeared,

in her place was a convulsing black mass with crazed,

glowing eyes.

Growls ripped through the air as it ran back towards the forest,

kicking up snow as it went.

* * *

_**Nothing** was going to hold me back._

_she **wanted a monster.**_

_Well, now **she got one.**_


	2. OCs

Here are my character bio's...very general though

These** I do own**...:3

~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~

* * *

**Name:**

Mia Howlet

**Age:**

15; birthday: October 31...younger twin

**Height:**

5'3"

**Looks:**

Human form:

tan skin, scars all over her body...mostly claw marks from past fights with monsters...most prominant is on her face...left cheek...three claw marks that end just below her eyes. Golden/Amber-ish eyes...large, thickly lashed and has a slight cat eye...because is part asian...long wild black hair...imagine harry potter hair but down past her waist...yeah..its everywhere. lean body type...imagine a powerful dancer...still got curves.

Wolf form:

pure black wolf...larger than average...but smaller than bothers...think twilight's leah..scars are less defined because they are covered with fur

**Personality:**

childish at times, but is mostly serious

dry sense of humor

very defensive when it comes to her family...like tear you to shreds type of defensive...same thing with her friends.

doesn't know all the normal social cues in society...has spent most of her time as a wolf...learns from her past demigods who came to the wolf house.

* * *

**Name: **

Luca Howlet

**Age:**

15: older twin of Mia

**Height:**

5'6"

**Looks:**

Human:

messy white hair...sticks up everywhere but covers the left side of his face...which is burned very badly. has deep red eyes (he is an albino). but still has the asian flare :3. has a slightly pointed chin...not girly...but not super manly at the same time. lean build.

Wolf:

pure white wolf, is larger than Mia...but is one of the smallest out of the brothers of the pack.

**Personality:**

**-**calm and collected

the more sensible twin

talks very little with anyone...especially when he's in his human form.

hard time trusting people

just awkard...doesnt even try to correct himself like Mia does.

he smiles when he's mad, and frowns when he's happy...most of the time he is blank faced

* * *

**Name: **

Kamin Crestwell

**Age:**

17 birthday; June 21

**Height:**

6'3"

**Looks:**

**human:**

short wavy dirty blond hair, pretty square chin, emerald-green eyes. slightly tan skin...not as tan as the Howlet twins. strong build (think body of a realllllllyyyy hot guy).

**wolf:**

dirty blond wolf...largest of the bunch.

**Personality:**

jokester of the family

very childish

impulsive

very protective of his sisters...especially Mia.

most sociable when he is in human form compared to the others in his family...fits right in.

* * *

**Name:**

Kana Crestwell

**Age:**

17; older twin of the Crestwells

**Height:**

5'

**Looks:**

**human:**

shoulder length dirty blond hair, emerald eyes. dainty features, pale skin...one main scar across one of her right eye...but very faint. think fairy-like.

**wolf:**

dirty blond like her brother...but mini version...smallest of the girls, with the youngest as the exception.

**Personality:**

-ophirial in nature

vegetarian

lover not a fighter

is the only one able to make her brother shut up

considered sweet and innocent...does not know anything dirty...not even swears.

* * *

**Name: **

Gavin Jacobson

**Age: **

13; birthday: april 1

**Height:**

5'5'

**Looks:**

**human:**

wild red-head, freckled skin, bright blue eyes. thick eyebrows. lanky build.

**wolf:**

russet colored, lanky build. though bigger than mia...constantly teases her about it

**Personality:**

crazy funny

hyper all the time

reckless

loves trying new things

* * *

**Name:**

Detri Jacobson

**Age:**

13; younger twin of Gavin

**Height:**

5'4"

**Looks:**

identical to Gavin except he has a scar across his nose.

**Personality:**

less crazy than Gavin...but only by a little

is able to restrain Gavin...prevent him from doing something too stupid and reckless

loves "playing with the fresh meat" aka. demigods.

* * *

**Name:**

Vana Adobe

**Age: 8; **

january 1 (1st triplet

**Height:**

4'

**Looks:**

**human: **

long straight brown hair, large innocent violet eyes, deep tan skin...think of a little fairy.

**wolf:**

small brown "Pup"

**Personality:**

very calm

quiet, but a romantic

loves to follow Mia

favorite of the brothers

hasn't seen a real demigod before...

* * *

**Name:**

Isis Adobe

**Age:**

8 second triplet

**Height:**

4'2

**Looks:**

short brown hair...boycut short. violet eyes, deep tan skin, small scars all over body...from fooling around...shes the tomboy of the pack

pup #2 (they all look the same)

**Personality:**

tomboy

adventurous

loves bothering her brothers.

smart mouthed, very intelligent for her age.

* * *

**Name:**

Ena Adobe

**Age:**

8 youngest

**Height:**

4'1"

**Looks:**

wavy brown hair, deep tan skin...blind (born that way)

**pup #3**

Personality:

very hyper

innocent

loves to play

very shy around strangers.

* * *

**Name:**

Paxin Colby

**Age: **

19 birthday; December 13

**Height:**

6'4"

**Looks:**

platinum blond hair, tan skin, extremely handsome...grey eyes, strong build...more than kamin (mentioned in 1st chapter.)

**Personality:**

highly dislikes Greeks

-stern...my way or the highway mentality

intense about everything that he does

cold exterior

* * *

**Name:**

Corneilius Colby (adopted)

**Age:**

13; birthday; March 21

**Height:**

4'7"

**Looks:**

baby face...fair skin with freckles. large eyes and chestnut hair (wavy). small build (for now :)) likes to draw on himself, helps him stay calm...mostly cartoons of his brother's adventures.

**Personality:**

follows Paxin everywhere

submissive

insecure

quiet

artistic (basically sucks at everything his brother is good at...though it is the other way a round for Paxin too)

* * *

these are my characters so far...yep theres a lot lol

more to come?

:3

~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~


	3. Chapter 1: Can't I Dream in Peace!

LET THE CRAZINESS BEGIN!

**I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON, OR ANY OTHER CRACKTASTICAL CHARACTERS...THOUGH I WISH I DID ^3^**

~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~

* * *

The lush green trees of the forest swayed gently in the wind, as the cries of the morning song birds filled the air...

Basically everything was peaceful and as fulfilling as any beautiful day in the outdoors **_would_** and _**should**_ be.

The crisp smell of the summer flowers wafted through the hot summer air, enticing relaxation and calamity. Something that was well deserved after all that they have been through the last couple weeks. Mia sighed and stretched out on to the moss ridden forest floor, resting her head on her front paws. Slowly her eyelids started to droop, her long eyelashes fluttering as she started to lose herself to the mystical world of dreams...

though her world wasn't lacking when it came to myths, magic, and legends.

_**~dream break~dream break~dream break~dream break~**_

Mia found herself was walking through a small city, a camp that she knew very well for someone who've never been there before. The familiar beautiful arks, fountains, and Senate buildings flowed passed her as she wandered through the streets.

People passed through her, looking straight ahead, eyes unthinking. The constant chatter cluttered her ears, causing a slight head ache to start creeping into her mind. With her acute sense of hearing, she could focus of pieces of conversations to the slightest squeak of a mouse.

"Did you see?..."

"Lots of damage..."

Mia continued to walk through the crowds, barely paying attention to the snip-its of conversation she picked up. Her black tail swishing lazily as she concentrated on the damage to the town itself.

"...what a hero..."

"Our praetor.."

"Defeated a giant..."

Many of the once beautiful buildings stood crumpling, their foundations shaken from the fight, and she could see many workers repairing their damaged walls. And from the corner of her eye she could see people clear out the aqueduct...

no water was running yet. She frowned.

Although the attack from Gaea's forces was harmful to the buildings of the Camp Jupiter, she would have hoped that they had at least fixed their basic needs before they would have started on the buildings themselves.

How foolish...but she couldn't deny that her Roman brethren were excellent at what they did best...

which was to build. She couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride as she watched them. It reminded her that even though some of them werent the brightest, that they would always rise from the ashes.

"Percy Jackson...what a hero!"

"But I he's a greek, Nell, Octavian's right...he doesn't belong here. And I heard that he's planning to bring more of them here...overruned by Greeks!"

Mia's ears perked up at this, her eyes widened as she turned towards who ever made that hideous statement.

It was a boy, about 19 years in age. He was tall and rather fit, his tan skin seemed to glow in the summer's light as his tank top clung to his slightly sweaty body. His full lips pressed into a scowl, his brow furrowed, making his otherwise handsome face older and more hateful than it should have been. He ran his hand through his platinum blond hair in frustration, his gray eyes comparable to that of a storm cloud.

"Filthy Greeks.." he muttered, his lip curled in disgust.

The smaller, and obviously younger boy shuffled behind him, twisting his hands together in discomfort. He obviously disagreed with the blonde but the boy screamed of inferior and lack of confidence, and kept silent. I scoffed, he had no back bone what so ever...

sure the other boy was a pretentious fool, but being cowardly is one of the worst traits to have.

Mia watched silently as the two boys slowly disappeared from view into the crowd. Percy Jackson, huh...

So he did succeed, even with no memories...

though he probably had them back by now, since he had succeeded. She knew that he did...

but she didn't know that he had succeeded at that extent. A giant...

wow! she made a mental note to train with him if she ever got the chance.

Mia's tail twitched with anticipation. She had never seen Percy Jackson before, Lupa had forbidden any the pack to intervene with that boy, she said that he was a special case...

chosen by Juno. She felt her lip twitch with humor as she remembered her brothers Kamin and Detri complaining about not being able to breaking the fresh meat...

Sure he was a greek, but Juno chose him and he had saved Camp Jupiter. And that was good enough for her...

until he proved himself otherwise. Anyways, when she had visited Camp Halfblood in her other dreams, there was only praise for his actions. She smiled as she remembered the campers relieved expressions when they figured out where he was...

especially a blond-haired girl with gray eyes, she is probably his mate...

Speaking of that, if she recalled correctly, the flying ship that was carrying the Greeks is coming very soon...

though the boy who was crazily pounding away at the boat told her otherwise. He looked like he was sleep deprived, grease covered his tan skin and his curly black hair stuck out all over the place...

though she would have to give him credit to still be able to act as if he were Dakota on red Cool-Aid...

**_"Mia!"_**

annoyed, Mia looked towards the sky...

from where the all too familiar voice of her brother, Kamin, was coming from

**_"Mia! Wake up!"_**

She tried to ignore it.

**_"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"_**

Her tail twitched..

gods hes annoying

**_"Kamin stop it, she obviously wants to sleep..."_**

Thank you Luca...

always could count on my twin brother, he's the sensible one...

**_"MiaMiaMiaMiaMiaMiaMiaMia! ~Wake up!~ _**

She groaned, there's the triplets...

sometimes they'ew worse than Kamin.

_**"Mia, wake up."**_

Mia stiffened, it was Lupa...

she couldn't disobey her mother...

reluctantly she felt herself being lifted from her dream,

away from her happy place,

and found herself face to face with her family.

_Oh joy...what now?_

_little did she know that what happened next would change her life forever..._

* * *

Well that is the end of my first chapter! And I have to say that I have a higher respect for people who write such long chapters! Dang it is harder than it looks!

my next chapter will be about general family dynamics of Lupa's pack...general info, but no spoilers :P

I hope that this hasn't turned out too horrible...

please review, or I'll die (jkjk)...but still...

~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~


	4. Chapter 2: I Have To Do What Now!

Chapter 2 is here! Geez writing long chapters takes soooooo much effort...though it is really fun :)

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON...ETC.

I hope I get some review soon...*Puppy eyes*

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Mia reluctantly opened her eyes, the familiar faces of her family steadily came into view, highlighted by the now setting sun. Kana smiled in apology while Kamin gave her his signature 'you mad bro' smile, his pearly white fangs glinting in the sun, purposely blinding Mia.

As Mia pounced on Kamin, proceeding with beating the living daylights out of him. Luca rolled his eyes and watched their fight from the sidelines, while Gavin and Detri played with the triplet pups of the litter. They all were moving so fast that they were a blur of red, brown, gold, and black.

Their playful yips and growls echoed through the forest, breaking the once peaceful silence.

Mia finally managed to pin Kamin to the ground, her claws digging slightly into his fur. But He only looked up at her in mock fear, and started begging theatrically,

"Oh please, be merciful my dear sister!", he exclaimed.

She just stared down at him, her golden eyes cold and unforgiving. Despite her piercing glare, Kamin remained unaffected and continued his act.

"Ohhhhhhhh I don't want to die! I have fought a thousand monsters, the most evil and disgusting of Tartarus...but to be killed by my dearest sister! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!", he cried, fake tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Mia couldn't help her lips twitch as she supressed a smile at Kamin's theatrics.

Detri and Gavin laughed at the Kamin's exaggerated performance, their hyena-like sounds resonating through the air. Luca just rolled his scarlet eyes again and huffed, blowing his pure white fur from his forehead, revealing the corner of his scar. On the other hand, the triplets yipped in amusement, their large violet eyes shining with thier usual childish mirth.

Mia let out a long sigh, and got off of Kamin. She leaped with such a grace that it could have only come from her being in similar situations daily. Though her expression was that of one of pure agitation, her swishing tail betrayed that image as it revealed her true amusement.

As she sat down next to her twin brother Luca, she watched as the large powerful frame of their mother Lupa strided to the middle of the pack. Lupa's wise, powerful steel-gray eyes looked around at her children, but there was no amusement in that glare.

The whole pack shivered as a heavy, cold weight replaced the once carefree and happy atmosphere. Silence resonated throughout the pack as they waited for their mothers announcement.

"As you know, over the past week we have fought Gaea's forces. And there is no doubt that they will strike again, so we will be on high alert.", the triplets looked confused and scared.

"...Except for the select few,", she said carefully as she lowered her gaze on her children.

"...will proceed with a very special mission.", she said as her powerful gaze rested upon Mia.

Liquid gold met cold steel as Mia tried to comprehend her mother's peculiar glare. Luca's brow furrowed as he watched the intense engagement between his sister and their mother. Kana nudged him, her emerald eyes providing reassuring warmth and comfort. While Kamin, Gavin, and Detri continued to look thoughtfully concerned and confused.

"...they shall go to Camp Jupiter...", the pack visibly relaxed...except for Mia and Luca, who continued to stare at their mother, a sinking feeling creeping into their hearts.

Sure enough, their mother continued...

"...But as **_humans_**, not as **_wolves_**."

A shocked silence filled the air. She strode over to the frozen Mia, looking deep into her eyes.

Mia's heart thumped painfully in her chest, as panic coursed through her veins.

Then she said those accursed words...

**_"You, Mia Howlet, will be the first to go"._**

* * *

oh snap! what's going to happen now?!

hope you enjoyed!

REVIEW OR I SHALL DIE!

~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~

ewe


	5. Chapter 3: This Is My Destiny!

**~INSERT REGULAR DISCLAIMER HERE~**

**WHY IS IT SO HARD TO WRITE LONG CHAPTERS D:**

**ENJOY MY TEENY, TINY, MINISCULE, NONEXISTANT, INVISIBLE FOLLOWERS...;-;**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**_"Mia Howlet, you will be the first to go..."_**

Those dreaded words circled around and around Mia's head as she tried to comprehend what Lupa had just said.

Everything became blurred, her brothers' outraged cries, her sisters nudges. Mia had entered some sort of trance, her golden eyes clouded and mouth opened in surprise and disbelief.

"Why is she the first to go!", Gavin and Detri exclaimed. Thier bright red fur standing on end, looking more and more like dancing flames.

"What about the sacred rules?!", Kamin asked with such a seriousness that was very uncharacteristic of himself. Even he was unsure that he had heard Lupa correctly.

"...I think we broke her...", the triplets sang in unison, sadness echoing through their cries.

Mia's heart pounded feverishly in her chest as her eyes widened in panic. Luca nudged Mia, breaking her from her trance. His kind understanding scarlet eyes pierced deep into her soul, calming her being...

but only just.

"...How is that even possible?...Wh-Whhy?", her whole figure shook as her tail tucked between her legs, revealing one of her rare moments of weakness.

Lupa's steel eyes hardened, making them look a hundreds of years old, which they were.

"...We are at the brink of war. War so terrible that it puts the first Titan war to shame. The great prophecy has begun, or have you forgotten?..." she said in a calm but strained voice.

The whole pack cringed at her statement. It was true, it had just been a week since they fought Gaea's forces. Now that they thought about it, if it weren't for Percy Jackson, the Camp they desperately fought for would have been destroyed.

Shame spread through the pack. They were taking their situation too lightly.

Kamin, Detri, and Gavin hung their heads in silence. Kana nudged them in reassurance, but it was strained. Luca's scarlet eyes hardened, his lips pressed in a grimace. The triplets nervously pawed at the ground, turning up the mossy floor.

Mia recovered, her normal feeling of strength and confidence returned as she pushed her weakness out of her soul. She stood up taller, ears forward, tail aloft. The flame in her eyes reignited, making them look like molten gold.

"Yes, Mother. I apologize for our moment of weakness...", the pack stiffened, and followed Mia's lead...

pushing their doubts and worries from their minds.

"It is war, and we shall take victory by any means...we...I mean, I, will go on this mission..." she paused, her brow furrowed in confusion...

Lupa hadn't revealed the purpose of this visit...

"...But what is the purpose of this mission? So that I can uphold our honor.", she continued, carefully meeting her mother's powerful gaze.

"Your purpose is to aid those of the prophecy...

teach them the ways of the wolves. Greek and Roman alike, you must gain their trust. Without common ground, they are weak, clouded by their foolish ancient grudge. You will become their common ground...

Your purpose is **to unite them**, make them strong and as efficient as our pack.", Lupa stated, emphasizing on the importance on her claim.

Silence filled the pack. Mia's eyes were once again filled with surprise and panic.

"So you **want** me to become their _**friend**_?..." she said disbelieving, staring dumfounded at her mother. Luca's ears perked up, thoroughly concerned as he looked between his mother and his sister.

"Yes,** this** is your long-awaited purpose..." Lupa said once again, in a tone so final, it made Mia cringe slightly.

"...", Mia hung her head, as if pondering over this possibility...

She looked at the concerned faces of her family, there was no doubt that they were all thinking the same thing.

"...But I don't know what is to be human...and how can I gain their trust when I can't even tell them who I really am...What I really am...", she said slowly. Her brothers and sisters all nodded their heads in agreement.

Lupa smiled in amusement.

"You are more human than you think Mia...all of you are. For you all of you have come from human fathers." Lupa said, her eyes softening for a split second, like she was divulging herself in bitter-sweet memories.

A stunned silence filled the pack, all of their eyes wide and mouths agape. Mia thought that she saw a flash of anger in Kamin's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come. She thought nothing of it. While Luca looked throughly stunned. His usually composed expression had become animated, and for a split second his true emotions were displayed on his face.

"Why didn't you tell us before?..." Kamin asked, his usual powerful essence weak and quiet. Kana peered over at him, concern filling her emerald eyes.

Lupa sighed, her tail swishing as she walked over to Kamin.

"It was of no importance, you were all chosen at birth to be part of this pack." She said bluntly, as she met Kamin's piercing glare.

Kamin's tail twitched with agitation as his expression hardened even more.

"...Chosen by **who** exactly.", he asked slowly, frustration clearly shown in his grassy eyes.

"Fate...you were all born **wolves**, not **humans**." Lupa replied, as if that statement alone sufficed as an answer.

Kamin broke his gaze with their mother and strode to be next to Kana, he stood silent and blatantly avoided the other gazes of his family.

Mia shook her head, Kamin always was reckless, but she had to agree that this was something that she wasn't expecting to hear anytime soon. They couldn't dwell on the past, what was done was done. This was a subject for another day. Not during the war.

"Very well, that may be so. But I, we, have been wolves our whole lives. So how can we become human?" She asked, determination laced throughout her voice.

Lupa smiled.

"It is as simple as **wanting** to be human...if you wish to be in that form, it shall happen.", she replied, her tail twitching in amusement, as if the simplicity itself was hilarious.

"hmmmm...Ok, was not expecting that...So when do I leave?" Mia asked bluntly, ignoring the concerned gazes of her family.

Splitting up was a big no-no in the pack. They fought together, hunted together, healed each others' wounds.

But what Lupa had said was the hard truth.

If they wanted to win in this war, the demigods would have to be united. And there was no doubt why Lupa had chosen Mia, she was one of the best fighters and her knowledge of the true values of being a wolf made her a superb choice. However, on the other hand, she had no knowledge on the ways of being a normal human girl...

or at least a normal human demigod.

A rumbling came from overhead, like a plane landing. Mia looked up, a golden ship with a head of a metal dragon that matched the color of her eyes was hovering above them.

The pack scattered, retreating into the forest as the flying ship landed. From the cover of the bushes, Mia could see the crazy curly-haired boy from her dream. There was also Percy Jackson's mate and another girl with choppy brown hair that radiated the aura of Venus.

Mia met the gaze of her mother.

"Theres your ride, remember your purpose..." she said, her steel eyes softening for a split second.

"Make the pack proud, Mia", she rounded and fled into the depths of the forest.

Mia watched as her family reluctantly left, their wimpers and cries echoing, the curly-haired boy cocked his head and the girls looked alarmed. She felt her heart tighten as her misty golden eyes met with her twin brothers scarlet ones. He nodded reassuringly, his lips pressed into a strained smile. Then he was gone in a streak of white.

Mia shook herself, she needed to complete her mission.

...

But the big question was..

How in the gods was she going to introduce herself?...

* * *

Leo whipped his head around, as he heard the wild cries of wolves echoing throughout the forest. They seemed to be everywhere, and there was a strained quality to their cries...

like they were crying...

He turned to Annabeth and Piper, they were alert, their eyes filled with anticipation. But the cries were gone as soon as they came, and were moving farther and farther away from them. Suddenly Jason and coach Hedge came hurtling out on to the deck of the ship.

"What's going on?!" Jason asked, his hair disheveled and sleep still clear in his eyes. All the while Annabeth and Piper tried to calm Coach Hedge down. Who was now brandishing his baseball bat in the air, waving it wildly.

"LET ME AT EM, LET ME AT EM, GAEA'S FORCES ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!", he shouted as he swung his club excitedly, nearly slugging Jason in the face.

Leo laughed hysterically as he watched his friends become entwined in coach Hedge's wrath. Though it didn't last long, as he was hit were the sun doesn't shine by Hedge's club. He collapsed on to the floor of the deck. Piper and Jason laughed at their friend's misfortune, while Annabeth smiled stiffly, her stormy gray eyes showing her amusement.

"It's not funny guys!...ughhh..", Leo groaned, as he clutched his man-parts in pain.

* * *

Over the commotion, they missed the muffled wolfish laughs that came from the hidden Mia. In the dark, her fur made it possible for her to blend herself into the shadows. Only her eyes showed, as they glowed radiant gold in the darkness.

She quickly composed herself and continued to silently watch the demigods, her eyes trailing on Jason. She felt her heart falter, it had been years since she had last seen him...

She couldn't deny that he had become very handsome over the years. He still radiated with power, just like his father...

She mentally slapped herself, she was wasting time. Now was the perfect time, they were obviously stopping for the night...

Mia felt her pulse quicken, it was time to become human...

_**" It is as simple as wanting to be human...if you wish to be in that form, it shall happen.",** _her mothers words echoed though her mind.

She had to calm down. _Deep breaths, Mia... _she thought as she closed her eyes, picturing a herself as a human.**  
**

A sudden warmth spread through her, enveloping her in a warm caress. She could feel her fur retreating, smooth skin replacing it as it disappeared. She could feel herself shrink in size and her limbs elongating, her paws and claws replaced by hands and feet. A few moments later, the warmth disappeared and an odd cooling sensation took its place.

Cautiously, Mia opened her eyes. She looked in amazement at her newly attained fingers. They were petite and smooth, so was the rest of her skin...

the exception was her scars, as they were now unconcealed by her usual black fur. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she was wearing an assortment of animal skins. They covered her, but barely. She felt uncomfortable, as the chilly evening wind blew against her vulnerable skin. She didn't like it. She felt small, fragile, and very vulnerable.

She sighed, and shook her head. She must look ridiculous. Carefully, she got to her feet but only to lose balance and fall out the bushes. Her panicked cry reached the gang as she fell to the forest floor, the branches scratching her vulnerable skin. She groaned as the gang quickly hurried to investigate, their weapons in hand.

"Who's there!", she heard Jason shout. Mia froze. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid...Oh Gods, if Kamin were here..._, she thought her eyes wide with uncharacteristic panic.

She looked over at the girls, who were by his side, knives in hand. While the curly-haired boy peered over Jason's shoulder, his brown eyes squinting in the darkness.

"Wait!, I think it's a girl!" He exclaimed as his brow furrowed, struggling to see into the darkness.

_Curses..._

"Show yourself!", Jason commanded, his grip on his sword tightening.

Mia sighed, and with a great reluctance and embarrassment, walked into the light of the fire.

She saw their eyes widen, and mouths drop.

_Dear gods, was she that weird_ looking!

"Uhhhhhhh...Hello?", she felt her self say, slowly and carefully, surprised at its sound.

The curly-haired boy broke out into a grin,

"~HHHHeeelll-OO~" he sang, eyebrows wiggling up and down.

Mia saw Jason face palm as the two girls sighed, rolling their eyes.

_Oh dear Gods..._

* * *

_**U like? ewe**_

_**Oh leo, you player you...I hope you realize that she would tear you apart if you tried anything...:P**_

_**hope you enjoyed! More chapters to come, on the account of me being home sick with strep throat :( ugghhhh.**_

_**Please review...pretty please ;_;**_

_**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~** _


	6. Chapter 4: First Impressions

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!

SICK AS SHIZZZZZZZ, JUST WOKE UP FROM MY SICKNESS INDUCED MINI COMA LOL...

;A;

enjoy,

~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~

* * *

_**Where we left off...**_

_**"Show yourself!", Jason commanded, his grip on his sword tightening.**_

_**Mia sighed, and with a great reluctance and embarrassment, walked into the light of the fire.**_

_**She saw their eyes widen, and mouths drop.**_

_**Dear gods, was she that weird-looking!**_

_**"Uhhhhhhh...Hello?", she felt her self say, slowly and carefully, surprised at its sound.**_

**_The curly-haired boy broke out into a grin,_**

**_"~HHHHeeelll-OO~" he sang, eyebrows wiggling up and down._**

**_Mia saw Jason face palm as the two girls sighed, rolling their eyes._**

**Oh dear Gods...**

* * *

**Leo's Pov.**

The moment I saw the mystery girl walk into the light, I knew that there was something special about her...

besides the fact that she just walked out of the forest and we were in the middle of no where.

She seemed to emit a peculiar aura, not anything evil or something like that. But she seemed to **_belong_** here, in the forest, not with people...

And gods she was beautiful! Not Piper beautiful, but a different kind of beautiful.

She had an exotic quality to her, with her tan skin and long black wild hair. Her thickly lashed golden eyes seemed to pierce into my soul, and looked more and more like molten gold. And the multiple scars that littered her body made her even more intriguing...

How can a girl look rugged, but mysterious and petite at the same time?...

Apparently this girl could.

Not to mention what she was wearing...**(A/N: Oh Leo, way to be a stereotypical teenaged boy...:3)**

"Uhhhhhhh...Hello?" she said slowly, like she wasn't used to hearing her own voice.

Might as well make a good impression while I can...

"~HHHHeeelll-OO~" I sang, wiggling my eyebrows up and down.

Best to give her the full blast of the Leo charm.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jason face palm behind me, the girls just sighed. Pshhh...They're just Jelly. I was about to take a step closer to the mystery girl, when Jason grabbed my wrist, holding me back.

"Hey, what gives man?!", I complained.

But Jason's expression shut me up.

"Who are you?. Why are you here?", he demanded. His eyes narrowing and his grip on his sword tightening.

The girl just stared, her head cocked to the side. Her golden eyes seemed to glow in the light of the fire.

"Who are you?. Why are you here?", he repeated, the grip on his sword tightening even more.

Piper placed her hand on his shoulder, her kaleidoscope eyes pleading. Jason turned to face her. It seemed that they were one of their mental conversations again. Annabeth just nodded and motioned for Piper to try.

"Hello...Can you tell us your name. We aren't going to hurt you." she said, laying down her charmspeak mojo pretty thick.

The girl smirked slightly, like she was amused by something Piper said. She radiated confidence.

"...My name is Mia...", she said, like she was trying to form every consonant and vowel clearly. Why does she do that?...

"...I'm...Friend...Not...Monster...Jason Grace...You have grown...", she said as she smiled, revealing sparkling white teeth. Her eyes sparked with a mischievous light, like she knew something that we didn't.

Jason stiffened. I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise. I wasn't the only one, Piper looked as shocked...While Annabeth stared at Mia with narrowed eyes, doing her analyzing thing.

"Who are you?! How do you know my name!?" he demanded as he stepped forward, pointing his sword at her chest.

She didn't seem to be shaken at all, seeing that there was an imperial gold sword at her chest. In fact, she just smiled and took a step forward, so that Jason's sword pressed against her skin. Damn, this girl has balls.

"Like I said Jason Grace, I am a friend. Don't believe me, you can try to strike me down...but that would be unfortunate...for you.", she replied faster and clearer than before, amusement clear on her face.

An awkward silence filled the air, the crackling of the fire filling the air. Oh no she didn't!

I couldn't help it. I slapped Jason on the back, my laughs cutting through the peaceful night air.

"Dang she got ya good, dude!" I said, wiping tears from the corner of my eyes. Jason looked at me disapprovingly, his face tinged with red from embarrassment. Piper frowned, she doesn't like it when someone messes with her boytoy...

I'm sorry boyfriend.

While Annabeth just smirked as she pocketed her knife.

"Shes a friend, Jason.", Annabeth stated bluntly, her storm gray eyes shining with amusement. Jason turned to her, giving her a look of absolute disbelief.

"And you know that, _how_?", Piper asked, frowning and crossing her arms.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"She has the same markings on her forearm that Jason does", she said eyebrow cocked, like it was obvious.

Though now that she said it...

It _was_ pretty obvious.

Jason put away his sword. Mia smiled and stepped forward towards them, placing her hands on her hips. Dang girl...

"We should get rest, we need to get to Camp Jupiter as soon as possible. Then you can get mate, Percy Jackson, back.", she said, giving Annabeth a knowing look.

Annabeth flushed.

"How do you know about that?", she stuttered, her storm gray eyes wide.

Mia just walked on to the ship, chuckling as she went.

"It's all in the dreams. It's the perks of being like you guys.", she replied, waving back at them.

I chuckled, shaking my head

...this girl sure was something...

And Jason, Annabeth, and Piper's dumbfounded expressions were priceless.

* * *

Prepare for crack moments on the ship!

Mia:

"What in the gods name are these crack rituals you speak of!"

Leo:

"I'd like to do a ritual with you! :3"

Mia:

"...Ok, and what would that be?."

*innocent head tilt*

Leo:

...oo'

"You don't get it.."

Mia:

"Get what?"

Jason:

*explains*

Mia:

"Your unworthy of being my mate."

(with a straight face, and walks away)

Leo:

;_;

WTF

*forever alone*

Piper and Annabeth:

What an idiot.

...

XD

it's so much fun to write.

hope you enjoyed!

REVIEW PLEASE!...

MAYBE I'LL PUT IN SOME OF YOU GUY'S OCS IN LATER CHAPTERS, JUST GIVE ME THEIR BIOS!

but ya got to contact me! :3

~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~


	7. Chapter 5: Second Impressions

UPDATING LIKE CRAZY BECAUSE OF SICKNESS RELATED FREE TIME LOL

~INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE~ (CUZ IM LAZY)

ENJOY!

~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~

* * *

_**Where we left off: **_

_**Leo's POV.**_

**_Annabeth flushed._**

**_"How do you know about that?", she stuttered, her storm gray eyes wide._**

_**Mia just walked on to the ship, chuckling as she went.**_

_**"It's all in the dreams. It's the perks of being like you guys.", she replied, waving back at them.**_

_**I chuckled, shaking my head**_

_**...this girl sure was something...**_

_**And Jason, Annabeth, and Piper's dumbfounded expressions were priceless.**_

* * *

Jason's POV.

I would have to say that the rest of the night was very awkward...

So **_very_** awkward.

Leo's obvious attempts to flirt were almost to unbearable to watch, let alone experience...

Poor Mia.

What was even more sad was the fact that Mia didn't even seem to realize what Leo was trying to do. She would just tilt her head to the side and look quizzically at him. At first I thought that she was just playing with him...

But the look in her eyes told a different story, she honestly had no clue to what Leo was trying to do.

And Piper just stormed into her room, a livid expression clear on her face. It was obvious she doesn't like Mia. it's obvious that I don't like Mia...

Well, maybe...

She _**does**_ have the markings of Camp Jupiter...

Ughhh...

I don't know...

She just appeared out of no where...

**_Literally._**

Not only that, but she rejected a room when Leo suggested one...

with a very cheesy pick-up line that is too unbearable to recount.

She said that she wanted to sleep out on the deck. I know that it's good to get fresh air and everything. But it's pretty cold at night and there's no where for her to sleep...

besides the hard floor of the deck.

She's such a strange girl.

I frowned, looking up at the ceiling of my cabin as I laid sprawled across my bed. Suddenly, a soft knock came from my door.

"Jason...It's Piper. Leo's just sent the message, its time for breakfast, and Mia is going to formally introduce herself.", Piper said, her soft voice muffled by the door. Her tone obviously showed that she was annoyed.

"Coming. I'll be there in a sec." I replied, sighing as I ran my hand through my hair.

Walking out onto the deck, I was blinded by the sunlight. Squinting, the figures of the gang slowly came into view. Piper, Annabeth, and Coach Hedge were all eating their breakfast, silently, transfixed on the peculiar the scene that was playing out before them.

Leo was smiling widely as he held out a plate of pancakes to Mia. She, however, was sitting on Festus's head, despite his creaks of protest. Her head was cocked to the side as she looked at the pancakes, her eyes filled with mixture of suspicion and couriosity. She seemed to sniff the air, her nose wrinkled and her lips pressed into a slight frown.

Despite all of this, Leo's smile never subsided, and he just placed the plate next to her on Festus's head. She stared down at the pancakes, then at Leo, then back at the pancakes. Her golden eyes seemed to be searching for any signs of deception. Finally she slowly reached down and placed a piece of a pancake in her mouth, chewing it slowly. I guess she decided that she liked it, because she smiled and the pancakes disappeared in a matter of seconds.

I felt my mouth curl in disgust and disbelief, my eyes wide in surprise. Piper and Annabeth looked as disgusted. No human being should be able to eat that fast...

other than Leo.

Coach Hedge just shrugged and took out his club, polishing it and holding it like it was his baby. Leo, on the other hand, just laughed and gave her another plate.

I cleared my throat, I felt everyone's' gaze on me...including Mia's, her eyes shining with the same knowing light as they did last night.

"So, Mia, will you tell us who you are and why you are here.", I said slowly, transfixed by the stare that she gave me. Her smile disappeared, and was replaced by a very serious expression...

"I **_suppose_** I owe you all a proper explaination...but do not **_expect_** to get **_all_** the details.", she responded flatly as she twisted her a lock of her hair between her fingers.

A tense silence filled the air. Annabeth and Piper frowned. Coach Hedge looked as upset, and grabbed his baseball bat. Leo looked confused.

"Wait...I thought that you said that you were our friend?", he said, eyebrows raised and his mouth pressed into a slight frown.

"Yeah, why would you hide things from us. How are we even suppose to trust you!" Piper exclaimed, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Annabeth just stared at Mia, analyzing her, as she did last night.

Mia just sighed, laying down on Festus's head, her head propped on her hands.

"Because of family ties...and frankly, do any of you tell each other every detail of your personal lives" she replied coldly, her eyes narrowed as she glared at Piper.

Leo opened his mouth to retaliate, but Mia cut him off.

"I'm only going to explain this once, so listen up!" She said as she jumped gracefully off of Festus, who creaked with relief.

"I am part of a special kind of romans, ones who are chosen at birth...An elite team you can say. We have remained in the shadows, helping demigods like you on their quests. We protect Camp Jupiter. So, because of the impeding war ahead of us, I have been chosen to leave the team temporarily to aid the demigods of the profecy...which are you. I've never physically been to Camp Jupiter or Camp Halfblood, but like your dreams, mine has aloud me to learn more about the camps that even you will ever know. Though, what I know about Camp Halfblood is limited, seeing that those dreams didn't start untill the beginning of the summer.", she paused, waiting for it to sink in.

"...Anyways because of the sacred rules that I have sworn on from birth, I can not tell you who my immortal parent is...and so forth.", she concluded, shaking her head in approval.

Leo raised his hand, like he was in school.

"Why can't you tell us about your immortal parent?", he asked.

She just sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Those sacred rules are _**sacred**_ for a reason...and if we break them, we **_die_**.", she said rather bluntly, a cold expression on her face. Leo's mouth popped into an "O' in realization. While Annabeth looked very interested. Piper, on the other hand, looked very taken aback. An awkward silence filled the air.

Annabeth was the first to break the silence.

"So, your our trainer...", she asked slowly, staring at Mia in a different light.

Mia cocked her head to the side, thinking.

Mia's once cold expression disappeared.

"Yep! that about sums it up", she said smirking, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"...So let's get to Camp Jupiter to round-up the others...**_Then it begins_**.", Mia said, smiling mischievously, a dark glint in her eyes.

Coach Hedge grunted in approval, club in hand, giving it some test swings.

Leo looked mortified. While Piper, Annabeth, and I shared knowing looks. It was obvious that we were all thinking the same thing...

...

That we were going to regret letting her onto this ship.

* * *

Mia's true nature revealed! Oo' (maybe some flashbacks in the next chapter of her experience training other demigods)

The gang better prepare for some serious training!

...

hope you enjoyed!

review please!

~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~


	8. Chapter 6: Arriving At Camp

FYI;

1. I'm writing the 1st part of this fanfiction to the end of Mark of Athena, then waiting for the next book to come out. and so forth...but inbetween the wait, I'll write some snip-it's from Mia's and the Pack's life...and some random moments between them and the gang.

2. starting now, updates will now be every Friday and maybe Tuesday afternoons...depending how busy I am during the week. and so forth.

~ENTER DISCLAIMER HERE~

hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Where we left off:**_

_**Jason's POV**_

_**Annabeth was the first to break the silence.**_

_**"So, your our trainer...", she asked slowly, staring at Mia in a different light.**_

_**Mia cocked her head to the side, thinking.**_

_**Mia's once cold expression disappeared.**_

_**"Yep! that about sums it up", she said smirking, her eyes twinkling with amusement.**_

_**"...So let's get to Camp Jupiter to round-up the others...Then it begins.", Mia said, smiling mischievously, a dark glint in her eyes.**_

_**Coach Hedge grunted in approval, club in hand, giving it some test swings.**_

**_Leo looked mortified. While Piper, Annabeth, and I shared knowing looks. It was obvious that we were all thinking the same thing..._**

**_..._**

**_That we were going to regret letting her on this ship._**

* * *

Mia's POV

Everyone has been on edge. For the past hour and a half, Annabeth has gone over and re-gone over the plan. She was quite pale and her storm gray eyes seemed strained. I could hear her heartbeat rising exponentially as we started to descend from the covers of the clouds, revealing the beautiful Oakland Hills below.

Leo on the other hand was moving back and forth on the stern quarter-deck, checking and re-checking all of those wierd buttons and levers that he had everywhere. While Piper was pacing back and forth between the main mast and the ballistae, practicing her lines.

"Lower your weapons", she murmured, "We just want to talk." Her charmspeak was so powerful that it almost made me want to lay down at her feet like I was her pup...

I shivered, that was a very disturbing thought.

Everyone was in their places; I was sitting on the metal dragon's head (he was very warm), Hedge was in his cabin watching wrestling tournament, Leo was at his controls, Piper was still pacing, Annabeth was at the front, while Jason stood on a raised platform donning the a purple toga...

the symbol of his past praetorship.

from the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth shiver as though a particularly nasty chill went through her...

Must be the nerves. Suddenly the familiar sounds of the Camp's horns reached filled the air, they had spotted us.

I couldn't help feel myself swell with pride as Annabeth and the others stared, amazed at the sight of Camp Jupiter below us. It was just like it was in my dreams, surrounded by the Oakland Hills, the G-shaped river that emptied into a sparking lake.

And on it side, was New Rome; the hippodrome, the coliseum, the temples and parks, the neighborhood of the Seven Hills with its winding streets, colorful villas, and flowering gardens. It seemed to glow with glory, even though the damage from the battle was still clear..

a warmth spread through me like I was returning home...

it made me less homesick for my pack.

I smiled in amusement as I watched kids flowing out of the Senate building, donning togas, pointing upwards, their mouths wide open and eyes wide. About half a mile west from us was the Roman Fort, where the horns were still blowing. A column of demigods emerged from the gates, their armor and spears glinting in the sunlight as they ran towards the city...

in the center, I could see Hannibal the war elephant within their ranks...

Wait...

I think I forgot about something...

OH NO!

"ANNABE...", I started to say, but a loud band that came from the back of the ship interrupted me, one that almost made me fall from the dragon's head.

Terminus was currently eye to eye with Annabeth. Sulfurous yellow smoke rolling off of his shoulders. Cinders popped around his curly hair

"UNACCEPTABLE!", he shrieked.

...Well, too late to warn her now...

As entertaining as it was watching the Jason and the others argue with Terminus, I was glad that Annabeth had made them reach a solution...

Hovering the Argo II above the city.

I really wanted to get off of the Argo II...

I miss land...

And I didn't want to miss the opportunity to finally be in the city that I've devoted my whole life for.

~time skip~

After watching Annabeth reunite with her mate Percy Jackson (Was Judo-flipping a normal ritual between mates for humans?), Reyna proving herself to be the most sensible out of her and Octavian, and meeting Frank and Hazel, we all gathered in the forum for a traditional roman feast.

I got separated from the others, seeing that I was immediately pulled into the crowd of roman demigods after they saw my Camp Jupiter marks...

making me feel claustrophobic.

They all asked me so many questions that I couldn't answer without being asked another one. What was my name? Where did I come from? Was there others like me? Would they meet them? How did I get my scars? Who was my godly parent?

...

Anything along those lines. The constant babble of the crowd was making my head ache, having it filled with snip-its of conversations...

the majority of them more invaluable than not.

Eventually, I decided to not answer them, saying that I was tired and that I was overwhelmed. Which was slightly the truth...

Hmmm...

It seemed that if I stared at them wide-eyed, head tilted to the side, and my mouth pursed slightly, they were more likely to leave me alone. The men of the group seemed become red when I did this...

fascinating...

I also observed that many of the girls were staring at me with particular expressions on their faces. Same with the guys, but their eyes seemed glazed over. The girls, however, were ones that ranged from curiosity to disgust or to embarrassment. They all seemed to be focusing on what I was wearing...

It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

I sighed with relief, as the intense gazes of the demigods around me diverted to Reyna and the others as they made the welcoming toast. They went on and on about their adventures and how we should unite against Gaea's forces...

Nothing that was new for me, since I've followed most of their endeavors through my dreams for the past few months.

Not to mention the outbursts from Octavian, that idiot. I felt my chest tighten with a mixture of disappointment and anger. What happened to that boy that I helped train all those years ago?...

In his place, was a hateful young man, his judgment clouded by his own personal gains. Though I would have to say that watching Jason and Percy interact with each other was entertaining...

and how they managed to knock Octavian down a few pegs...

Taking advantage of the others' focus on the gang, I motioned to Leo...

He looked up quizzically. His eyebrows slightly raised and his mouth pressed into a smirk of amusement as I pointed to the people around me, rolling my eyes then pointing to the exit.

He seemed to understand my sign language and nodded. Making sure that I was unseen by my peers around me, I slipped out of the forum and into the roads of New Rome, running as fast as I could into my freedom.

Ahhhhh...

peaceful silence...

no more pointless conversations, idiotic opinions, or naïve soldiers.

Why did demigods need to make everything more complicated than everything is?...

why couldn't they see the greater good...

To realize what they needed to sacrifice and what they would have to commit to for us to come out triumphant...

Corrupted, irrational, and stupid.

How in the gods was I suppose to unite these people when most of them are behaving like spoiled children.

...

I continued to run, enjoying the feeling of the air whipping through my hair and my heart pounding. Suddenly I ran into something hard...

causing me to fall to the ground, and on top of someone.

"OWWW!"

When I looked up, a boy who couldn't be older than 13 came into view. His baby face with freckles was scrunched in pain. One of his hands pressing to his forehead, pushing some of his wavy, chestnut hair out of his face.

"Who..?", he started to say, opening his eyes meeting mine. He suddenly went scarlet, and scurried out from underneath me.

"S-sorry!", he stammered, holding his hand out to me. Smiling, I took it, allowing him to help me up.

"No need, It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." I replied, dusting myself off. The boy looked at me shyly...

He looked very familiar...

Suddenly a cry pierced the air.

"Nell, where are you!".

We turned towards the shout, a tan handsome young man with platinum blond hair and steel-gray eyes came into view, running towards us.

Then I was hit with a stroke of realization...

They were the two boys from my dream...

* * *

Not very impressed by the demigods are you, Mia! XD

be prepared...adventure is coming soon...

next chapter is going to introduce Paxin and Cornelius a little more...then will focus on how the pack is doing now..

hope you enjoyed!

please review!

~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~


	9. Chapter 7: Dream Boy?

_**Hey guys! turns out that I have a ton of studies for my 4th quarter schedule so I'll be able to update maybe for every other day! Though it will depend on how many tests/ hw I have...soooo, its a free schedule...but I promise that I will never make you guys wait for more than a week for an update.**_

_**~ENTER DISCLAIMER HERE~**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**_

* * *

_**Where we left off...**_

_**Mia's POV**_

_**...**_

_**"S-sorry!", he stammered, holding his hand out to me. Smiling, I took it, allowing him to help me up.**_

_**"No need, It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." I replied, dusting myself off. The boy looked at me shyly...**_

_**He looked very familiar...**_

_**Suddenly a cry pierced the air.**_

_**"Nell, where are you?!".**_

_**We turned towards the shout, a tan handsome young man with platinum blond hair and steel-gray eyes came into view, running towards us.**_

_**Then I was hit with a stroke of realization...**_

_**They were the two boys from my dream...**_

* * *

My dream boy glared at me, his eyes narrowing with suspicion...

Pshht...He was trying to give me the wolf-glare. Well, two can play at this game.

I glared back, smiling challengingly as I let my eyes go cold and piercing. I made sure to show my teeth in a menacing smile, my slightly pointed canines catching the sun. That was something that I had picked from Kamin.

'Nell', exchanged worried glances between the young man and me, fidgeting with his slender hands.

After a good 5 minutes worth of prime time stare down, the dream boy finally broke off. He scoffed as he rolled his eyes, his arms crossed in defiance. He probably wasn't used to meeting a person who would openly challenge like that, and not back down. He radiated a cocky, and had a very prideful aura surrounding him...

It was extremely irritating, I hope that I crushed his pride.

On the other hand, 'Nell' seemed to be very surprised, like he hadn't seen anyone challenge the young man before, and had survived to tell the tale. I smirked, crossing my arms as the young man scowled at me.

"Who are you?!", he demanded, attempting to stare me down again. I rolled my eyes, human's like him never learn.

"Mia Howlet," I said bluntly, "...at your service your greatness!". I gave him a mock bow of respect, enjoying how fast his face went to red in the matter of seconds.

"Paxin Colby, centurion of the second legion.", he replied through clenched teeth, his head raised in pride. 'Nell', waved awkwardly and said in a quiet voice,

"I'm Cornelius Colby, but I go by Nell." He shrank back slightly as he met with his apparently older brother's glare.

"You came with the Greeks?", he asked accusingly, his mouth was pressed into the same disgusted scowl that he had in my dream. I felt anger bubble up inside of my chest, who did he think he was?! Treating me like I was inferior, like they were inferior. i resisted the incredibly strong urge to seriously maim him.

"No...I came with**_ DEMIGODS_**. They may act idiotic 90% of the time, but they are all valiant soldiers.", I growled, stepping towards, getting in his face...

Or at least, looking up at his face...hey I was small.

"..._**Something**_ that I **_couldn't_** say the same for you." I said, grinding my teeth. And with that I turned away, flipping my hair as I went.

"So you **_are_** one of **_them_**,", he said...I could hear him smirking, "...not a surprise for someone as **_feral_** as yourself." Being to angry to reply and not bothering to turn to face him, I simply raised my arm so that I was exposing my tattoos. I snarled, finally turning my head slowly, letting my hair cover half of my face. I gave him one of the coldest wolf-glare I could muster, and with satisfaction I saw them visibly shrink back. Nell was starting to shake with fright, retreating behind his brother.

Gold met steel as I stared into his eyes...

"No, I am not...In fact, I'm **_more_ **Roman that you ever could be.", I said scathingly...being sure that the 16 thick bands of my Camp Jupiter were plain in sight. Paxin went purple with rage and embarrassment.

"**_Siding_** with them, **YOU ARE NO ROMAN**!", he sputtered as he glared down at me, his mouth pressed in a very angry scowl.

"Sorry, I don't listen to **_ignorant children_**." I replied, smiling in amusement at his current condition. Then he turned, thundering away from us. I expected Nell to follow him, but he stayed an apologetic and curious expression on his face.

"Paxin, I forgot my sketch book in the forum...I'll meet up with you back home later.", he said quietly in his raging brother's direction. Paxin just grunted and continued to storm off, If it was possible, it looked like there was steam flowing from his ears. When his brother was out of sight, Nell took my hand, gently pulling me to walk with him and making me almost jump out of my skin.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know.", he said, looking straight ahead, his voice laced with genuine concern. He had a sad look to him, his doe-brown eyes seemed misty and his freckled nose wrinkled in pain as he bit his lower lip. I threw back my head in and laughed whole heartedly.

"Theres nothing that boy can do to me!", I stated through my chuckles as we continued to walk through the streets, ignoring the stares from the passerbys. Nell seemed a bit panicked, as his eyes widened in fear, his mouth open in surprise at my response.

"He's one of the strongest New Rome has ever seen..", he whispered so softly, that without my acute sense of hearing I wouldn't have been able to hear him.

I smiled warmly down at him,

"..Yes, that may be so, but I am one of the **_best warriors_** that New Rome has **_never seen_**.", I replied jokingly. I felt my heart fill with warmth as I continued to take in the sights of the city I devoted my whole life to. He just stared at me in silence, his head cocked in confusion as he looked at me with those big eyes of his. I felt a pang in my chest, for a fleeting second I saw the face of Vana flashed before my eyes.

I shook my head, mentally slapping myself to reality. It probably wasn't good for a young roman boy to be compared to my romantic little sister...

"Why don't you live here?", he asked slowly, his eyes softening. I sighed, New Rome was beautiful, and everyone was basically like family here. But I didn't really belong here...I belonged with the pack.

"Because I stay with my pa...I mean, my team.", I said quietly, "...Because I want to protect all of **_this_**.", I motioned to the beautiful buildings around me. He looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"I'm so weak compared to you...to everyone actually.", he said as he hung his head, his chestnut hair falling in his face. The poor boy looked so dejected...it almost made me want to take him as my pup.

I placed my hand on his cheek (when did I become so soft?...)

"Do you love your family, your friends? Would you fight for them till your dying breath?", I asked, lacing warmth into my voice. A soft blush came to Nell's face, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Ye-yes...But..", he stammered. I cut him off, by placing a finger to his lips.

"Well,**_ theres_** your answer. Don't let yourself give up just because people say that you are weak, eventually you'll become stronger than them.", I said smiling encouragingly at him, ruffling his hair. What can I say, he reminded me of my Vana...I always had a soft spot for her.

A heavy blush painted his face as he looked at the ground, but had a small smile on his face. He looked up at me, with a brighter expression than I have ever seen on him.

"Thanks, Mia...You know we can get you different clothes for your quest, I work at the clothing shop down the road from here.", he said, smiling as he pointed down the street. I frowned, why would I need new clothes? Then I realized just how many stares that I was receiving...

Ohhh...but these were from my mother...

might as well...the goal was to fit in, not to stand out.

"Really, that's so kind of you, Nell!" I said, smiling down at him. He just shrugged and waved me off, like it was no big deal. He grabbed my hand again, leading me to the store.

"Wait right here, I'll go get you some clothes that were from last season.", he said quickly, leaving me in the front of the doorway. Quick as a flash, he returned with a bag filled with new clothes.

"Thank you, Nell. I'll definitely repay you when I get back.". He just smiled,

"Save us from Gaea is enough, Mia. Make sure that you do it.", he said, taking my hands into his.

"I wi..."

BOOOM!

A gigantic crash above us, I looked up, rubble started falling from the building. Hurriedly, I pushed Nell and myself out of the way of the falling debree, we landed onto the ground into a painful lump.

"MIA!", I heard him shout. His eyes were wide with disbelief, as he pointed to the sky. I followed his gaze, what met my eyes made my heart sink. It was the Argo II, and it was attacking the city. The figure of Leo could be seen at its wheel, there was no doubting that curly mess of hair of his.

"I've got to go!", I shouted over the now panicked crowd of the citizens of New Rome to Nell,

I picked up the bag that Nell had given me and ran...but not before I turned back to see Nell's hurt expression, one of utter betrayal.

"Nell, I promise, I **_will_ **get to the bottom of this...**_I swear_**!", I shouted back to him. He didn't even look at me...I felt my chest clench with sadness.

But I forced those feelings out of my head...

I had to get on to that damn ship!...

**I SWEAR TO GODS LEO, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!**

* * *

DUN...DUN..._**DUN!**_!

RUN LEO WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

XD.

I loved writing the cutesy moments between Mia and Nell (he's adorable)

hope you enjoyed, and review!

~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~


	10. Chapter 8: I Can Feel it in My Gut!

_**I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I'VE BEEN FANFIC-BLOCKED BY SCHOOL...**_

_**~INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE~**_

_**ENJOY! **_

_**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**_

* * *

**_Where we left off..._  
**

**Mia's POV:**

_**"MIA!", I heard him shout. His eyes were wide with disbelief, as he pointed to the sky. I followed his gaze, what met my eyes made my heart sink. It was the Argo II, and it was attacking the city. The figure of Leo could be seen at its wheel, there was no doubting that curly mess of hair of his.**_

_**"I've got to go!", I shouted over the now panicked crowd of the citizens of New Rome to Nell,**_

_**I picked up the bag that Nell had given me and ran...but not before I turned back to see Nell's hurt expression, one of utter betrayal.**_

_**"Nell, I promise, I will get to the bottom of this...I swear!", I shouted back to him. He didn't even look at me...I felt my chest clench with sadness.**_

_**But I forced those feelings out of my head...**_

_**I had to get on to that damn ship!...**_

_**I SWEAR TO GODS LEO, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!**_

* * *

**_Leo's POV:_**

**_I wish that I could invent a time machine, so I could go back 2 hours ago and undo what just happened. Either that, or invent a Slap-Leo-in-the-Face Machine, to punish himself, though I doubt that it would hurt as badly as the look that Annabeth was currently giving me._**

"One more time," she said. "Exactly what happened?"

I slumped against the mast. My head still throbbing from Mia tackling me to the deck. I shuddered involuntarily, the look in her eyes when I woke up was almost murderous...

like I were prey in her eyes. She was still growling, her hair bristling and poised for attack as her usually soft gold eyes turned solid, cold and unremorseful. Luckily she was restrained by a almost comical amount of ropes that Percy had found. Apparently she was attempting to strangle me, it took all the gang to pull her off and tie her down. Honestly I deserved it...

I could feel my neck starting to bruise where her hands were.

I could feel my chest clench at the sight of my beautiful ship basically destroyed. The aft crossbows were piles of kindles. The foresail was tattered. The satellite array that powered the onboard Internet and TV was blown to bits, which had royally pissed of Coach Hedge. And Festus was coughing up smoke like he had a hairball. I choked back a sob, rubbing my neck in pain

"I don't know. It's fuzzy."

Too many people were looking at me, Annabeth ( I have making her angry, she's friggen scary when she's angry...like a she-hulk), Coach Hedge with his tattered Camp Halfblood shirt and baseball bat (did he seriously have to carry that everywhere he went!?), the new comer, Frank, and Mia.

But she wasn't looking at him. Oh no sir! She was giving him a glare that was so hateful, so cold, so predator-like, that if she wasn't restrained she would probably rip him to sheds. Her growls were muffled by the gag that was covering her mouth. Deep scratches littered her skin, there was no doubt that they were from the angry crowd of Romans. And there was a bag beside her...

I vaguely remember her slugging me in the face with it before she started to choke me...

Annabeth crossed her arms.

"You mean that you don't remember?". I broke my gaze from Mia, and cringed as i met Annabeth's disapointed glare.

"I...I-I.." it felt like I was trying to swallow a marble. "I remember, but it was like I was watching myself do things. I couldn't control it."

* * *

**_Mia's POV:_**

_KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL..._

I struggled against my constraints, glaring at Leo as I growled. My instincts told me to rip him to shreds, it was like an icy cold hand had my heart in its grasp. The rope burned into my skin as my gag gave me a very bitter taste in my mouth.

_That stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, pathetic excuse of a man!_

I could feel my eyes glossing over...I froze.

HE DID **NOT** JUST ALMOST MADE ME **CRY**!

_KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL..._

_I could vaguely feel Annabeth start to drag me below the deck..._

* * *

**_Leo'S POV:_**

Once Annabeth was gone, I stared at Frank. The big dude looked odd in his bedsheet toga, with his gray pullover hoodie and jeans, and bow and quiver from the ship's armory slung over his shoulder. I couldn't help but imagine him frolicking along with the Hunters of Artemis...the idea was so ridiculous that it almost made me feel better.

"So," Frank said. "Your name isn't Sammy?" I scowled.

"What kind of question is that?" I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Nothing," Frank said quickly. "I just-Nothing. About firing at the came...Octavian could be behind it, like magically or something. He didn't want the Romans getting along with you guys."

I wanted to believe that. I felt myself relax slightly, grateful that this kid didn't totally hate me. But I knew that it hadn't been Octavian. I was the one who had walked to the ballista and started firing. Part of me knew it was wrong. I had asked myself: _what the heck am I doing?_, but I had done it anyway. Maybe I was going crazy. The stress of working of the Argo II might have finally made me crack. I sighed, I needed to do something productive, for my hands to be moving.

"Look," I said, "I should talk to Festus and get the damage report. You mind...?"

Frank helped me up. "Who is Festus?"

"My friend," I replied. "His name isn't Sammy either, in case you're wondering. Come on. I'll introduce you."

* * *

_**Mia's POV:**_

"what's wrong with her?!"

"it's like she's an animal!"

"she'll hurt us all, here to help us my a.."

"Piper!..."

"you know it's true, look at her!"

I could barely make out the figures of my companions as I continued to stuggle against my binds...their chatter was meaningless to me. My instinct was now telling me to kill the Greeks and burned like icy-fire, like it told me to destroy every foul monster that threatened my pack.

Deep down, I knew that I was being unreasonable...but it was being overpowered. I could feel my self starting to hyper ventalate. The faces of my family filled my mind, it hurt so much being away from them...like I was on withdrawl, it was a sickness. I could feel my chest constricting, as if the ropes were around my heart themselves, I couldn't breathe. My head pounded as I drifted out of consciousness.

**_MIA!_**

* * *

yeps...this is a short chapter. sorry guys, I've been very busy. and i'm doing driver's ed this week so i prob won't be able to update soon...;_;

review!

and if you want some of your OC's in my story PM me their bios. :3

wolf, demigod, god, spirit, freaky mutant thingy with deeper meaning, or sexy-like channing tatum...all are welcome lol

and if i do use your characters i"ll be sure to reference you :)

hope you enjoyed!

**_and yes, i realize that Mia has serious anger issues in this chapter...XD_**

~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg


End file.
